Fight For What You Want
by Sarimo Kurike
Summary: Train hard. Be smart and intelligent. And always get eight hours of sleep no matter what. He doesn't remember who had told him those three sentences but they had changed his life forever. Add that to fact that he was a stubborn guy with no qualms about doing what it needed to be done and you get Naruto Uzumaki. Yep. That's him alright.
1. A lot of stuffs to live up to

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No. Seriously. I don't. I wish I did though. But nobody get what they wish. Except maybe for Kishimoto because all of the money he gets with this franchise. Wait a minute…

Damn it!

(Cough)

Let's start the chapter please. Yeah? Thank you.

* * *

**A lot of stuffs to live up to.**

* * *

"_Say kid. Why do you want to be the Hokage? Did you know that being stuffed in that office all is really boring?"_

"_I don't care! Being Hokage is my dream. As the Hokage I will get acknowledged by everyone in the village. If I become Hokage they'll start to look at me as Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_Heh. I like your attitude kid. I guess I can give you some pointers that'll help you along the way. Wanna hear 'em?"_

"_Really?! Thanks a lot old guy! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"_

"_Hahahaahahaha! I really like you kid! Anyways the first thing that you need to know is that the Hokage, along with being the most respect person in the village, he is also the strongest. Do you know how to get strength kid?"_

"…_No."_

"_Training. Training and doing it hard. If you don't break bones and bleed while you train then it's not really training. And don't stop training kid. There is always going to be someone stronger than you and do you know what you need to do to become stronger than that someone?"_

"_By training harder?"_

"_Yes! You are really smart kid! And that precisely the other thing you need to become Hokage. You have to be smart. Don't mistake it with knowing a lot of subjects. When you are intelligent and smart you'll be the most dangerous foe even with just a few techniques and information."_

"_You are really cool old guy! Is that all?"_

"_Hm, there is one other thing that you need to know. Which is probably the most important of them all."_

"_Eh! Seriously? Tell me, tell me, tell me."_

"_Always, and I mean always, get eight hours of sleep before you full start the day. Some day you'll understand why."_

-o0O0o-

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

RRRRRIIIIIIIINN-

CRASH!

"Ugh. I'm up, I'm up. Stupid alarm clock…" muttered sleepily the person who has just destroyed the clock by slamming a fist into it. Groggy, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes as he sits on his bed. The person has spiky blond hair that was untamed and fell to the nape of his neck. His blue eyes were tired as he blinked repeatedly. He scratched his whiskered cheeks as he yawned.

This was Naruto Uzumaki and by the looks of it he was not a morning person.

Yawning again, Naruto steps out his bed and while he scratched his backside he walked towards his kitchen. Naruto then opened his cupboard and robotically he pulls out a cereal box. He then goes to his refrigerator and pulls of a gallon of milk that was halfway emptied.

After Naruto sets the two items on the table he gets a bowl and a spoon from another cupboard. Sleepily he drops himself unceremoniously on the chair and fills his bowl with cereal and then milk. With a sniff he proceeds to eat the less than decent breakfast.

It didn't matter. He was accustomed to it by now.

After he finished his cereal and milk breakfast, Naruto stood up from his chair with a grunt and put the used bowel and spoon the sink. After washing them he went ahead to put the cereal box and gallon of milk on their respective places. He then left his kitchen/dining room combo and made his way towards his bath room.

When he arrived at his bathroom Naruto looked at himself on the mirror and scowled. It was a pout more than anything actually. He noticed that the milk from his breakfast had left him with a 'mustache'. Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance as he took his toothbrush and tooth paste and he brushed his teeth. He then proceeded to take off his clothes. After he did this Naruto entered his shower and with a flip of his wrist he turned the knob for hot water.

It wasn't the hot water, though.

"Fuck!"

Annoyed and now wade awake Naruto changed the cold water to hot and he felt the hot water hitting his skin he let a sigh of relief. He properly washed and scrubbed his body and hair and after he was sure he was finished he stopped the running water. Naruto then stepped out of the shower and used an orange towel to dry himself.

After wrapping the towel around his waist he left the bathroom and made his way towards his bedroom. When he got inside of his room Naruto threw the towel towards the bed and quickly opened a cabinet to get some boxers and a mesh shirt. After sleeping those items on Naruto went towards his closet and opened it.

He dutifully ignored the orange jumpsuit that hung up in there. While it was comfortable and had a lot of pockets he knew for a fact that bright orange wasn't the perfect color for a ninja. He told himself that he will only use it when he was off duty. Besides, the jacket part of the set was really cool.

With a resigned sigh at not being able to wear his favorite color Naruto pulled out a brown colored windbreaker and green cargo shorts. He slipped those items on letting the windbreaker only halfway zipped up showing the mesh shirt he wore underneath.

Naruto then picked from his night table his kunai/shuriken holster and his pouch and strapped them to his right leg and small of his back respectively. After making sure that his holster and pouch were securely tied he then walked towards his nigh table and picked up the goggles that were resting there. He slipped them on his forehead so his bangs of blond hair were clear from his eyes.

Naruto then scratched his head. Something was missing. A proverbial light bulb appeared above his head as his eyes widened in realization and he punched his right fist into his left palm.

"Sandals!"

Naruto started to look for his sandals but he quickly noted that they weren't anywhere to be seen. After he thought for a few seconds he sighed and approached his bed. He then dropped to the floor as if he was going to do push ups and looked under his bed. There! He reached an arm out and grabbed the blue sandals that were hidden under his bed. Naruto then pulled himself up and sat on his bed so he could slip his feet into the sandals.

After making sure that his sandals were correctly put and after a few experimental jumps, Naruto grinned and lightly slapped his cheeks. He quickly made his way towards the exit door but when got there he stopped on his tracks and started at the calendar that rested on the door. Naruto followed the marked dates with red market until he reached the next one that wasn't marked with and 'X' as the others.

That particular date was surrounded by a bold orange circle with orange arrows excitedly pointing at it. Inside the circle, written in big bold orange letters it read:

**GRADUATION DAY!**

Naruto smacked himself rather hard on his face and let his hand drag downwards as he deadpanned at the calendar.

"I forgot about that. Iruka-sensei would kill me if he knew," Naruto said as he opened the door and closed it behind him after he stepped out of his apartment. Naruto then looked pass all the buildings towards the already rose sun and then to where he knew the Ninja Academy was located. He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"Meh. What he doesn't know won't hill him."

-o0O0o-

(Ninja Academy/ Graduating Class's Classroom)

Iruka Umino gave a discreet, contented, and if he was honest, relieved sigh as he looked at the graduating hopefuls. He was proud of them. Even though they annoyed him to know end, they were a very good and promising batch. He prided himself on the fact that he was the one who taught them most of what they now knew.

Today was the graduation test and he had lots of expectations for all in this class to pass. No exceptions. Everyone in here was more than capable of passing the exam with no problems at all. He personally made sure of that in the four years he spent teaching this class.

Every single one of them had a lot of potential that he made sure to exploit as much as he could and he was sure that he made a fairly good job at it. From now onwards it was the job for their jonin sensei to keep exploiting that potential that Iruka had cultivated.

As he looked at the almost filled classroom, Iruka's brow furrowed. There was someone missing and that someone was the one Iruka had the biggest hope on him passing. Naruto Uzumaki. Even though that kid was like a little brother to him, Iruka couldn't figure him out .The blond was mystery to Iruka.

His grades on theoretical knowledge were average at best. His grades on written test were just below average and his genjutsu just plain sucked. But that was not what made him a mystery to Iruka, What made him that way to the scarred chunin was Naruto's other aspects that Iruka couldn't figure out even when he racked his brain thinking about it.

The kid was a natural at stealth. If he didn't want you to find him you were not going to find him. Period. That was a fact and that fact was accepted by everyone in the village. Everyone. No one could attempt to deny that simple because Naruto made sure to show it almost every day by pranking.

That led to the other aspect that flooded Iruka about the blond kid. His pranks were complex and foolproof. That was another fact. His pranks always worked. Always. It led Iruka to believe that Naruto was also a natural a trap making. The scarred chunin shuddered at that. Naruto's pranks were terrifying and nightmare inducing. Iruka didn't want to think what Naruto could do if he put his 'imaginative mind' into traps instead of pranks.

Another thing was Naruto's taijutsu and the way he fought. Or lack of it. Iruka never saw Naruto practicing the stands they taught at the Academy but there was something the he did see. Not once he has seen Naruto take a hit. Never. The kid was impossible to hit apparently. Not even Sasuke Uchiha, this year's prodigy, can say that he had hit Naruto when they spared. It was mind-blowing actually.

Naruto's ninjutsu was, um, how to put it? Incoherent. Yes, that's it. Incoherent. For real! The kid's ninjutsu made no sense. He, not even to save his life, could do a Bunshin which was the easiest jutsu ever, but, he can pull Kawarimi and Henge off exceedingly. He even only needs the ram hand seal to do them!

Again, incoherent.

Iruka just sighed as he saw the form of his colleague and assistant, Mizuki, entering the classroom through the door and closing it behind him. He nodded towards the silver-haired man in greeting receiving a similar one in return. Iruka groaned mentally. Even when not present Naruto still gave him headaches.

"Good morning, Iruka," greeted Mizuki with a small smile as he took a seat next to Iruka at the desk. Iruka smiled back at the silver-haired man as he waved at him lightly.

"Morning, Mizuki. How is it going?" asked Iruka. Mizuki got a rather perturbed look on his face as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I wouldn't really know. This morning was strange. Even for our standards," said Mizuki with an eye twitch. Iruka raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hm. Do tell."

Mizuki kept scratching the back of his head as he answered. "Well this morning, when I woke up, Tsubaki-chan was mad at me for some reason. She didn't even want to give me some breakfast. But then, when I was about to leave she got all lovey-dovey with me. I don't get it," said Mizuki with a sweat drop.

Iruka sweat dropped as well as he smiled shakily at Mizuki. "Maybe she is on her period?" offered Iruka trying to give an explanation to Mizuki's girlfriend behavior.

Mizuki seemed to think about that reasoning only for his sweat drop to become more prominent. "Yeah. That's probably it." Mizuki and Iruka looked at each other in the eye only for the both of them sigh and hand their heads in the defeat.

"Women…"

"… Nobody can understand them."

After a moment of the two of them bathing in righteous men-to-men self-pity they got back on track and noted that it was almost time to begin with the least portion of the graduation test. Yesterday had been the written portion along with the taijutsu, genjutsu and shurikenjutsu one. Today was the ninjutsu and last part of the test.

Mizuki looked across the classroom and quickly noted the absence of one of the students. One in particular he wasn't very fond off. He turned towards Iruka, "Hey Iruka. Naruto is not here."

Iruka just sighed as he rubbed his scar on the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I know."

"And? Do you think he is planning another one of his pranks?" asked Mizuki tersely. Iruka shook his head as he decided to ignore Mizuki's tone when talking about Naruto.

"I don't think so. This day is too important for him to waste on one of his pranks. I'm sure he'll be here. In fact, I think he might be arriving just about-"

The door to the classroom flew open as Naruto made his way into the classroom. Only a few people paid him some mind as he entered the classroom wearing a rather perturbed expression on his face.

"-now." Finished Iruka with a smirk. Mizuki just scowled at Naruto and shook his head.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned apologetically at Iruka and, reluctantly, at Mizuki. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei. I ran into some, um, things, yeah, some things that held me up for a bit," explained Naruto as he approached the desk with the two chunin instructors sitting behind of it. Mizuki just gave a curt nod while Iruka just sighed as he gave Naruto a knowing look.

"Konohamaru?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Just take a seat Naruto so we can start."

"…Ok."

With that out of the way and Naruto finally arriving, both Iruka and Mizuki stood up from their seats and made their way towards the immediate front of the class. Iruka called for attention and almost as soon as he did everyone got quiet. Iruka smiled and looked towards his class.

"Alright everyone. As all of you know, today we will be having the last part of your graduation test which is ninjutsu. Today also you will know if you passed or not since we only need to grade this portion for us to decide whether you become a genin or not. Mizuki, if you may?" Iruka motioned Mizuki to step forward which he did giving a nod to Iruka while he held a clipboard with his hand.

"Thank you Iruka. We'll do it like this. We're going to call you by alphabetical order going by your last names. When your names are called you are to go to the next room where Iruka and I will be testing the three Academy ninjutsu that we have taught you so far. Any questions?" Finished Mizuki as he looked across the classroom for any question that may pop up from the students. When nobody raised a hand Mizuki and Iruka nodded to each other.

"Very well. Since no one has a question we will start immediately," Iruka said as he walked towards the door and after he opened it he slipped out side, Mizuki followed suit and when he was about to close the door he looked at the students evenly.

"The names will be called shortly."

.

.

.

.

"Aburame, Shino!"

A tall, for his age, teen with bushy brown hair wearing sunglasses, a sea-green colored jacket with and upturned collar and brown colored pants stood up from his chair.

"It looks like it's my turn. Why do I know this? Because it was my name that had just being called," said the boy, now identified as Shino, to no one in particular getting everyone in the room to sweat drop.

Naruto sighed to himself as he leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head nonchalantly. He was going to be one of the last to take the test if they were going call them using alphabetical order going by their last names. That was annoying. He wanted to be one of the first, get done with that, get some Ichiraku Ramen and then go get some training.

Can't forget the training. That was always important.

His eyes looked across the room and he had to suppress a snort when he saw Shikamaru Nara already sleeping. Shrugging Naruto decided to imitate his lazy classmate and get some shoot eye. Besides, his stupid, and now destroyed, alarm clock prevented him from getting the amount of sleep he wanted to get.

Maybe he could get the two hours he needed to complete the eight hours he desired.

Yeah. That would be really, really nice.

-o0O0o-

"Naruto. Naruto! Wake up already!"

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of the feminine voice. Naruto's vision was hazy at first but he blinked it out of the way. His vision returned to normal only to see the rather pretty face of Ino Yamanaka looking at him with a rather annoyed pout. Since he had just woke up Naruto said the first thing his mind came up with.

"You are really cute Ino-can. Can you wake me up like this every day?" said Naruto with a sleepy smile on his still not entirely clear head.

Ino blushed pink at being called cute by a boy she found herself to be also very cute. Shaking her head, Ino put her hands on her waist and looked at the still sleepy Naruto with furrowed brows.

"This not time for that bake. It's your turn now to take the test so get going," said Ino with a flap of her waist long ponytail. Naruto just blinked a few more times and when his now awake mind registered what he said he stood up scratching his head annoyingly.

"Already? Man. And I was having such a good dream too," said Naruto with a sigh. He then looked at the still pouting face of Ino, "Anyways. Thanks for waking me up Ino-chan."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Now get going," Ino said as she pointed at the door. Naruto just shrugged and did as told.

"You don't need to be so bossy Ino-chan."

"I'm not being bossy. Now get going!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he opened the door to the classroom and step out of it leaving a still putting Ino alone since they were the last ones in the list. "And she said she wasn't bossy. I'm sure I won't be understanding girls any time soon."

Naruto scratched his neck as he made his way towards the next classroom. It was located just a few feet away from the door he just used to exit so he arrived really fast. He opened the door and slipped inside to see an almost empty room with wooden floors and a few chairs here and there. At the center of the room there was a desk with two Konoha headbands resting there and Iruka and Mizuki were sitting behind it, each of them holding a clipboard.

"Yo," greeted Naruto with a lazy wave as he made his way towards them. Mizuki just nodded curtly while Iruka gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"What took you so long? Your name was called two minutes ago," said Iruka with crossed arms as he stared at Naruto.

"I was sleeping," said Naruto as he picked his ear with his pinky finger. Iruka's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he grinded his teeth in comical anger.

"And why, pray tell, would you sleep when your final test is being held?" forced out Iruka the question.

"I didn't get eight hours of sleep." Iruka let go of his annoyance and nodded sagely at that. For some reason Naruto was adamant at always getting exactly eight hours of sleep. Nobody knew why but one just has to accept it.

"Ah, well, if that's the case. Anyways, let's start the test," said Iruka as he held up his clipboard. "Begin with the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)." Iruka instructed as he and Mizuki looked at Naruto intently.

Naruto nodded and held up one hand in front of him and did a half ram seal. White smoke obscured his form as the technique was performed. When it cleared there stood a perfect replica of the Sandaime Hokage with the white and red robes and his signature pipe resting on his lips. Mizuki and Iruka both gave nods of approval, reluctantly on Mizuki part, when they didn't spotted a flaw on the transformation.

"Excellent Naruto! You can drop it now." A puff of white smoke later and there stood Naruto again. Iruka pulled out a wooden shuriken held it up for Naruto to see. "I'm going to hurl this practice shuriken at you. Use Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) to evade it. You ready?" Asked Iruka.

At Naruto's nod Iruka threw the shuriken at the blond kid. Naruto made a ram seal with his hands and just when the shuriken was about to hit him he was surrounded in white smoke. The sound of wood hitting wood was heard and when the smoke cleared it was revealed that Naruto had substituted himself with a nearby chair. The instructors nodded and took notes on their clipboards.

"Very good Naruto," Iruka said as the chair was enveloped in white smoke and Naruto took its place when he used another Kawarimi to return it to where it had been. Naruto just scratched the back of his head at the praise. "Now if you can do the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)?" said Iruka with a hopeful look on his face. Mizuki, however, had a rather anxious look on his face which both Iruka and Naruto took notice of but decided to comment on it.

"Sure Iruka-sensei. It took me a while to figure out why I couldn't get it right but eventually I did," said Naruto with an eye twitch. It looked like he was annoyed by whatever reason was behind why he couldn't do the jutsu. With a sigh he went through the three hand seals required for the technique ending in tiger.

"Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)!"

When the name of the technique was called by Naruto the area in front of him was covered by a massive puff of white smoke. It was so big that it actually reached both Iruka and Mizuki and made them cough a bit. When the smoke dispelled it was for their eyes to widen for there, in front of them twenty copies of Naruto were looking at them. All of them were having the same annoyed expression their creator was having.

"There." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms making Iruka and Mizuki sweat drop. The scarred chunin grinned shakily at his student as he pointed at the copies which now were staring blankly at them.

"Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration? Twenty clones?" asked Iruka with a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. Mizuki was too shocked to say anything.

"Exaggeration? Those are the least I can do without overloading the technique Iruka-sensei," said Naruto with a click of his tongue. Iruka got a confused look on his face and even Mizuki seemed interested on that bit of information.

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka as he leaned forward with interest. Naruto sighed as he uncrossed his arms and slipped them into the pockets of his wind breaker.

"It's really simple and stupid if you ask me," At Iruka's and Mizuki's confused expression Naruto decided to elaborate. "I remember when you, Iruka-sensei, gave us the lecture about overloading techniques with chakra while make them useless. I have like a shit ton of chakra and after giving myself brain damage I noted that I was precisely doing that with the Bunshin.

So I decided that I will try to make more clones with the same amount of chakra I used to make one." Here Naruto sighed in annoyance, "At first I couldn't do less than thirty but after practicing some chakra control I managed to cut it to twenty. And that's it."

Both Iruka and Mizuki were looking at Naruto as if he had grown a second head. The blond kid was starting get annoyed by the looks he was getting from the two instructors.

"Oi. Did I pas or not? I really want get this over. I'm in the mood for some ramen and Teuchi-oji will probably give me a free fill just because I passed. C'mon. Tell me already," said Naruto with a frown. That snapped both Mizuki and Iruka out of their Naruto induced reverie.

Shaking his head Iruka held up his clipboard and scribbled some notes. When he finished he looked at Naruto with a smile. "Yes Naruto, you pass. While your scores on the written and genjutsu test were less than satisfactory. Your performance in taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and now, ninjutsu, were superb. I hereby grant you the rank of genin. Congratulations!" Iruka said as he lifted a headband for Naruto to take.

The blond boy gave a rather excited smile as he almost skipped towards the desk and grabbed the head band when he was close enough. Naruto pulled his goggles down until they were around his neck. He then proceeded to tightly wrap his headband around his forehead. Naruto grinned when he saw the metal band attached to blue cloth gleaming.

"Thanks a bunch Iruka-sensei. Now I have an excuse to get free ramen from Teuchi-oji," said Naruto with a smile on his face. "I'll see ya later Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei." With that said Naruto made to exit the classroom.

"Remember to be here next week for team assignment Naruto," said Iruka only getting a lazy wave in return from Naruto as he closed the door behind him. Iruka sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "Ah, that kid," grumbled Iruka with a smirk.

Mizuki didn't say anything as he was busy scowling at the door that Naruto had used to exit.

-o0O0o-

(Konohagakure/ Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

"Oi! Teuchi-oji! Your favorite costumer has arrived." The sound of bells jiggling was heard as Naruto moved the curtains out of his as he slipped into the humble stand. He took a seat on one of the stools as a middle-aged man wearing and dirty white apron over civilian clothes came into view sporting a jovial smile on his face.

"Hoho, it is indeed my favorite costumer in the whole village. How are you doing Naruto?" asked Teuchi as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto smiled as he used the counter of the stand to rest his face on his right palm.

"I'm pretty good," said Naruto with smile on his whiskered face. "How about you?"

Teuchi's smile widened a bit as he uncrossed his arms. "I'm very good myself, thanks for asking. Business has been good so far today," said Teuchi as he leaned into the nearby wall on his shoulder.

"That's awesome," said Naruto as he grinned at the man. The blond kid then looked inside the stand and noted the absence of someone who was supposed to be there too. "Where's Ayame-nee, Teuchi-oji?" asked Naruto as he leaned back on his seat with inquiring look on his face.

"Ayame is doing some errands. You just missed her actually. I think she should be back in an hour at most," said Teuchi as he rubbed his chin in a pondering fashion.

"Ah, that's too bad. I bet she would have flipped when I showed her my new headband." As he said this Naruto smirked as he flicked the metal plate of said headband making it give metallic 'ting' in reaction. "I graduated."

Teuchi, who had just noticed the headband now that Naruto pointed it, grinned and gave Naruto a thumb up. "Congratulations gaki! You are now one step closer to your dream, right?" said Teuchi jovially and genuinely happy for the blond kid.

Naruto, for his part, just rubbed the back of his head at the praise. "Yeah. One step closer…" trialed off Naruto until he got an expectant look that he directed a Teuchi getting a blank one from the middle-aged owner of the stand.

"…What?"

"Now is when you offer me free ramen in celebration for me graduating."

Teuchi laughed out loud as he heard that getting Naruto to give him a puzzled look. Eventually Teuchi's laugh ended and he wiped a tear out his eyes. The middle-aged man gave Naruto a smirk as he wiggled his finger in front of him as if he was correcting a child which, essentially, he was.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are not getting free ramen today brat. Or did you forgot that I gave you free ramen a few days ago in thanks for scaring off those douches that were harassing Ayame? You are not getting free ramen two times in a week." Teuchi grinned when Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"Just give me some miso ramen with extra pork old man."

"Coming right up!"

Naruto just sighed as he leaned into his stool with his hands supporting the back of his head. He really was hoping to get free ramen today to do along with the fact he graduated and make this day the bas day ever but as things looked it wasn't meant to be.

His act of chivalry a few days ago when he beat up three guys that were hitting on Ayame did get him free ramen that day. But it looked like he wasn't going to get any today since he already got his free fill earlier on that week. And he wanted free ramen so bad. For some reason he found that free food, even more if it was ramen, tasted better when it was free or stolen.

It probably had to do with the fact that he didn't need to spend his own money to get it. But meh, Ramen is ramen and it didn't matter if he got to pay for it. The food bestowed to unworthy mortals by the gods in an act of good did was worth every payment. That's what Naruto thought anyways.

"Here you go Naruto! A bowl of miso ramen with extra pork!"

The heavenly aroma reached his nostrils and Naruto licked his lips. Naruto directed his eyes to the counter and there, in all its heavenly and deliciously smelling glory, was a perfectly average bowl of ramen with a pair a chopsticks submerged in the broth.

Naruto gave a content sigh when he took a long whiff of the heavenly, to him, aroma coming from the bowl. Smiling dreamily, Naruto got hold of the chopsticks and separated them with a light 'pop'. He grinned excitedly as he eyed the ramen bowl hungrily.

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto attacked the ramen with vigor. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice when someone entered the stand and took a seat in the stool next to the one he was using to seat one. While Naruto didn't notice, Teuchi sure did and as it was common for the jovial owner of the stand he greeted the new person warmly.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! How may I serve you?"

"Eh? Ah, there's no need. I'm hoping to talk with Naruto here for a second if that's not a bother."

Hearing his name being called by a familiar voice Naruto looked up from his ramen to the owner of the voice only to see the silvery blue haired for Mizuki. The man was directing a small smile at him. Naruto finished his ramen by drinking the broth directing from the bowl and then turned his stool towards Mizuki with inquisitive look on his face.

"Hey there Mizuki-sensei. What can I do for you?" asked Naruto carefully. This was weird. Mizuki had never smiled at him nor had he approached him out of the Academy.

"Well I came here to personally congratulate you on passing the test. And, well, hehe, I'm not sure if I should tell you this," said Mizuki as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner while he chuckled.

"What is 'this' that you are talking about?" Now Naruto was really curious and when he was curious about something he made it as his goal to find as much as he could about what made him curious. By the looks of it what Mizuki had to tell him was really, really important. Well, important enough that Mizuki was debating whether to or not to tell him about it.

"Well, I'm aware of the fact that you want to become Hokage really bad so I thought that I could tell you about a way of getting points with the Hokage himself so he would take you into account when he appointed his successor," said Mizuki with a nervous rub of his head.

Naruto almost scowled at Mizuki but he managed not to. Who did Mizuki thought he was? A moron? Only a completely utterly fool will fall for that. Sure, he may not be the best at theoretical knowledge and sometimes he could be quite dense but he was not stupid. Very, very far from it. But he decided to play Mizuki's game for now. Maybe there was a motive for what Mizuki was planning.

"Oh. Do tell." Naruto leaned forward with an 'interested' look on his face and crossed arms. Naruto almost snorted when he saw Mizuki's lips twitch upwards.

"I can't tell you right now but-" Mizuki reached into one his vest pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Naruto who took it with a raised eyebrow. "-I have the details for what you have to do written there. Follow that to the letter and your position for Hokage will be almost secure," said Mizuki with a smirk on his face

Naruto unfolded the paper and read its content. Which word he read the more amused he became. Surely Mizuki was the idiot here. There was no way that somebody with a half functioned brain would had fallen for this but as thing were Naruto decided to keep playing alone.

Sandaime-jiji will still get word of this, though.

"I think I can actually pull this off Mizuki," said Naruto getting Mizuki's smirk to widen. The silvery blue haired man stood up from his stool and nodded at Naruto.

"Good choice Naruto! I'll be waiting at the designed spot. Don't be late!" With that said Mizuki left the stand leaving a Naruto who was looking at the paper on his hand with an amused glint on his eyes. He eventually re-folded the paper, which he pocketed, and pulled out his trusty wallet, Gama-chan, and from it he took out some coins which he put on the counter. He stood up from his own stool throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"Keep the change Teuchi-oji."

"Thanks Naruto! Take care!"

-o0O0o-

(Hokage Tower/ Administration Section)

"This troubling," muttered Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, when he read the piece of paper that he was holding on his hand. His signature pipe rested on his lips as his wizened eyes looked up from the piece of paper to the one who had given it to him. "Are you completely sure that this was Mizuki? This is a rather serious situation Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded with a serious look on his eyes. "A hundred percent sure Jiji. This is no prank. Mizuki personally gave it to me while I was on Ichiraku's claiming that if I did this it would've gotten points with you when you went to name a successor," said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

Hiruzen sighed out some smoke from his pipe as he leaned back into his comfortable chair. "And I believe you Naruto-kun. While you do have tendency to pull pranks, joking with this types of ordeals is beyond yourself. What escapes me is 'how' Mizuki got the knowledge of the scroll. Only jonin ranked ninja and higher do and it is forbidden to reveal it to lower ranked ninja's," said the Sandaime as he rubbed his goatee.

"But he somehow got that Intel when he had no clearance about it. And someone did tell him about it. Can't you think of someone who would have benefitted from getting the scroll," offered Naruto helpfully.

When Naruto said that it only took the Sandaime a second to think of the only one who would have done that and had the possibility of having a spy within Konoha with no one knowing about it. "Orochimaru," growled out the Sandaime as he sat correctly on his chair and clenched hard his fists.

"Your old student? I know that he deflected the village because he was discovered doing inhuman experiments on living people but I don't know why would he get with having the Forbidden Scroll of Seals," said Naruto with a confused expression on his face.

Sarutobi exhaled some smoke as he rested his shoulders on the desk of his office and intertwined his finger in front of his mouth. "It's not a widely known fact but Orochimaru has an obsession with learning all the ninjutsu that exist. The Forbidden Scroll of Seals has a lot of this village's kinjutsu and it is no very difficult to guess why he would want such a scroll on his hands," said the Sandaime with an odd inflection on his voice.

"That means that Mizuki is working with Orochimaru. It would be the best choice to capture him for questioning," said Naruto with a hard look appearing on his whiskered face.

"It would be difficult. Mizuki is a chunin for a reason. The moment he notices that the alarm had not gone off because the Hokage Residence had been breached he will now that something is wrong and he would escape before we have a chance to capture him," the Hokage said with a frown on his face.

"Let me do it. Let's make him think that his plan is going without a hitch and he less expects it I'll strike," said Naruto with conviction on his face as he looked at the Sandaime with a determined face.

The Sandaime stared blankly at Naruto for almost a full minute. "You will get into a dangerous situation Naruto-kun. Mizuki, while foolish, is no pushover. The fact that Orochimaru deems him worthy of working f hiorm solidifies it," said the Sandaime with worry filling his voice.

"You know what I'm capable of Jiji. I can pull it off. I know I can. I didn't train my ass off since I was seven just to be in the sidelines when something happened knowing I could do something about it. Mizuki won't know what hit him," said Naruto with more conviction slipping into his tone and more determination shone in his eyes.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto hard for a very long minute. What Naruto said was true. One day out of nowhere Naruto started to go to the woods without telling anyone about it and spent entire afternoons and evenings, and sometimes late into the night, there.

Out of curiosity, the Sandaime had followed Naruto one of his daily ventures into the woods only to get the shock of his life when he saw the, at that time, nine-year old kid going to training regimens that chunin and jonin level ninja would have seconds thoughts about doing. Shocked beyond words at what he was seeing he had approached the blond kid and asked him why he was training that way only to get this answer:

"_I want to become Hokage with every fiber of my being. And to do that I need to be the best of the best. And to be the best of the best I need to train hard. This why I'm doing this."_

Yes. He knew that Naruto was very capable. More than what he should be at that age. Taking into account on what Naruto had told him he had been training in the way he did since he was seven. Five years of constant rigorous training. And the results showed.

The Hokage didn't have any doubts that Naruto was capable of capturing Mizuki. But he was worried about the blond kid. Sarutobi had, secretly of course, taken care of Naruto even before the blond kid was able to walk. And in all this years the old village leader had come to see Naruto as a grandson. And as a grandfather he was worried about him.

In the end Sarutobi just sighed and he stood up from his desk. His white and red robes moved with him as he reached into a vault in his office and pulled out a big and wide scroll that was colored green and had white trims. He approached Naruto and gave it to him while a grim look appeared on his face.

"That's the scroll. You'll have to knock me out. Make it look as believable as possible." When he said this, the Sandaime grew nervous at the mischievous look that the blond kid was giving him. He sighed in defeat.

"It is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle as he held the scroll under his left arm. "I don't think so. I'm more inclined to think that it will be quite pleasurable," said Naruto as he brought up his right hand and made a half ram hand seal with it.

"What do you mean by that Naru-"

"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)!"

-o0O0o-

(Outer Konohagakure/Woods)

Naruto had a mischievous smirk on his face as he made sure that the Forbidden Scroll of Seals was correctly secured to his back. After he had, um, knocked out the Hokage with his original technique he had immediately made his way out of the tower through the window, across the village and into the forest outside of the village.

He chuckled amusedly as he used his feet to push himself from tree branch to tree branch as he neared the place where he would meet with Mizuki. The way he had knocked the Hokage was hilarious no matter in what angle you looked at it. He had taken a gamble on the Hokage being a pervert as most men, including himself, were in the village and he had hit right in the nail.

It wasn't even a real technique. It what just a Henge with some smoke in very tactical places to call attention to those places. But, if that technique was enough to knock the Hokage out he was going to talk to the old man and see if it could be established as a S-Rank technique.

It did make the Hokage unconscious after he used it on him. Don't mind the fact that the Sandaime was a hopeless pervert. Really. Don't mind it.

Naruto arrived at the clearing with a good-natured chuckle. His feet landed soundlessly on the grass-covered ground. He walked towards the center of the clearing and he sat on the ground as he pulled the big scroll in front of himself and he opened it without hesitation.

Hey. Don't call him out on that. Mizuki's instructions said that he needed to learn a technique from the scroll and he was supposed to make Mizuki think that things were going as he planned, right?

With a smirk on his face, Naruto reached into his holster and pulled out a smaller scroll, some ink in a pot and a brush. He submerged the brush on the ink pot as he looked at the unfurled big scroll. Naruto didn't have time to learn the technique right now since he needed to 'prepare' the terrain for Mizuki. But that didn't mean that he couldn't copy them on a scroll of his own for later use.

Naruto's smirk widened as he saw the few first techniques that the scroll displayed. Giddiness feeling his whole body Naruto started to furiously copy them into his much smaller scroll.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique).__ B-Rank Ninjutsu, clone technique, supplementary. Using the customized hand seal, the user splits his/her chakra evenly to create the clone giving each of them an even fraction of the user's power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and are highly intelligent. They are dispelled after being hit by enough strong force._

_-Unique traits: High chakra usage. The clones can't be differenced from the original by dojutsu users or sensors. Any experience the clones get is returned to the original after the clones are dispelled. _

_-Derived Jutsu:_

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones Technique).__ S-Rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, clone technique, supplementary. A more advanced version of the Kage Bunshin. By using an immense amount of chakra, the user creates an army of clones. This technique is very dangerous, hence why it is a kinjutsu, because it is now that many ninja have been killed when using this technique._

_-Note: Only Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, The Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage respectively, were the only known safe users of this technique._

_Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion).__ A-Rank Ninjutsu, clone technique, short-range. The user creates a Kage Bunshin with its chakra coils disrupted making it unstable. The user then sends a pulse of highly concentrated chakra into the clone making the chakra in them unstable which results in an explosion. The potency of the detonation depends on the amount of chakra used to create the clone._

_-Note: Itachi Uchiha is known to be the most proficient user of this type of clones._

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique).__ A-Rank Ninjutsu, clone technique, shurikenjutsu, offensive, short to mid range. The user, depending on the amount of chakra put into the technique, clones a ninja tool (Shuriken, kunai, fuma shuriken) into multiple ones. This technique combines ninjutsu with shurikenjutsu effectively. Since this technique is derived from the Kage Bunshin, the cloned ninja tools are real and can do damage. Also because of the sheer number of clones this technique is almost impossible to evade._

_-Unique traits: This technique can also be accompanied by elemental chakra flow into the weapon of choice making the technique more deadly._

_Note: This technique was created by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage._

When Naruto finished copying the techniques that he found interesting, Naruto wrapped the small scroll up where had copied them and pocketed it on his holster. He did the same with the brush and the ink pot before he enfolded the big scroll lying in the ground in front of him. He then secured the Scroll of Seals on his back and looked across the clearing. Naruto smirked dangerously.

Time to set up the stage.

-o0O0o-

Naruto looked up from his sitting position when he felt the presence of Mizuki arriving at the clearing. His lips twitched upwards when he saw Mizuki looking down at him wearing a rather arrogant and disgusting smirk on his face. Naruto stood up and made as if he was surprised to see the man there.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto called out to the man who was leering at him with contempt feeling his eyes. "You arrived earlier. I'm still not done learning the jutsu," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mizuki scowled at Naruto as he adopted a mocking tone, "Don't worry about it Naruto. Give me the scroll. I'll help you learn the jutsu and we'll get it done in no time," said Mizuki as he jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on and he extended a hand to Naruto as if waiting for Naruto to give him the scroll.

Naruto adopted a pondering look as he regarded what Mizuki had told him. "But Mizuki-sensei, the instructions you gave said that I needed to learn the technique on my own for this to work. You helping me wouldn't be considered cheating," said Naruto as he looked at Mizuki with curious eyes.

Mizuki smirked knowingly at Naruto as he lowered the extended hand. "Don't think too much about it Naruto. In fact let's make a deal. If you keep the fact I helped you with this test a secret, I'll tell you a secret that you surely will find 'interesting," Mizuki said, making a pause before he said the word 'interesting'.

Naruto inwardly cursed his natural curiosity ash he looked at Mizuki with genuine interest. "Secret? What kind of secret?" Judging by the sick smirk Mizuki was sporting and the leer on his eyes, Naruto had a good idea on what Mizuki was referring to.

"The reason behind why the villagers and citizens of Konoha hate you," said Mizuki, his voice filled with sick pleasure.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Mizuki. This was a dangerous game the silver-haired chunin was playing at. Naruto had his own suspicions on why he was treated like he was by the villagers but it still was a rather sore subject for him. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked at Mizuki with expectant and determined eyes.

"Deal."

At Naruto's response, Mizuki's sick smirk turned into a grin of the same Nature as he leered at Naruto. "Okay. Do you know what happened twelve years ago?" asked Mizuki. His amusement was clear as a day as he talked.

Naruto, his mind starting get where this was going, responded, "The Kyubi attack happened. The Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to kill it," said Naruto carefully.

Mizuki chuckled ominously as he glared at Naruto, sick grin still in place. "I'm sorry to tell you, but, THAT is the biggest bullshit the Sandaime Hokage had come up with. He even made a law forbidding everyone to talk about it with punishment being death," said Mizuki with a chuckle at the end.

"What are you talking about? The Sandaime wouldn't have lied to whole village about a topic a serious as that one," said Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, but he did." If it was possible, Mizuki's grin got wider as he talked. "The Kyubi was too strong of a beast to be destroyed by a mare human. No matter how strong the Yondaime Hokage, it still was not enough to kill the beast. So he did the next best thing. He sealed it."

Even though Naruto was expecting something like that, it still managed to surprise him. "What?"

"Yes!" Mizuki sounded more and more insane the longer he kept talking. "The Kyubi was too strong for the Yondaime to kill it so he sealed it into a newborn baby! And guess who that baby was?" Here he looked at Naruto with hate filled eyes. "It was you! You were that baby! You are the Kyubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki started to laugh insanely when he finished. His laugh resonated through the clearing as insane tears leaked of his eyes.

"You know." Mizuki was stopped abruptly from laughing by the sound of Naruto's voice. The insane silver-haired man turned his eyes towards Naruto to see blond-haired genin picking up the scroll and folding it. "I really want to cry and bitch about it. I want to be surprised by it. But I can't," Naruto said, his bangs kept his yes from Mizuki's view. "In truth, I was actually expecting something like that."

"Huh?" Mizuki was bewildered. The demon knew about his existence all this time?

Naruto raised his head and glared at Mizuki. His blue eyes shone dangerously in the dark of the clearing. "I'm not stupid Mizuki! Who wouldn't have noticed a seal plastered on their stomach when they had to look at a mirror every single day of their lives?" asked Naruto rhetorically.

Mizuki snarled fiercely as he palmed one of the fuma shurikens that were strapped on his back. "So you knew you were a demon all along huh? That's perfect! Killing you will be more satisfactory know!" shouted Mizuki as he hurled the giant shuriken at Naruto. The oversized weapon made a swishing sound as its wicked blades gleamed.

Naruto responded by throwing the enormous scroll he held on his hand into the fuma shuriken's path. The scroll exploded in a cloud of white smoke and from it a similar fuma shuriken screamed towards the other one. They meet in the middle with a resounding metallic 'clang' that resounded across the entire clearing.

Mizuki scowled in annoyance when he saw his attack being intercepted effortlessly. He made to reach into his holster for kunais but what forced to jump to the side when another fuma shuriken almost cleaved him in half. He didn't come out unscathed as a deep gash marred his side. The fuma shuriken was successful in cutting through his vest and mesh shirt and into his flesh. Blood gushed freely from the wound and it tainted Mizuki's clothes.

The silver-haired man snarled and hissed as held is side. His fingers got soaked in red metallic smelling as he tried to stop the bleeding. He looked up when he heard the sounds of running footstep and he growled when he saw Naruto running at speeds that, for a genin ho had just graduated from the academy, were impressive.

"I'm going to kill you for this demon!" snarled Mizuki as he used his free hand to hurl a handful of normal sized shurikens at the approaching genin.

Naruto said nothing as he reached a hand into his pouch and brought out a kunai which he used to skillfully deflect the shurikens that were sent his way before they reached him. His job with the kunai done, he threw the sharp knife at Mizuki in retaliation.

Mizuki flinched and staggered as he saw the kunai nearing him at high speeds. With a grunt he jumped to the right, successfully evading more harm to be done to him. He had no time to rest however when he heard the distinct popping sound of storage seal being released behind him. He turned around sharply with a kunai held on his free hand only for his eyes to widen.

A hail of kunai was cutting through the air as they reached him seemingly coming out of the woods themselves. Mizuki gritted his teeth as he tried to use his kunai to deflect the shurikens coming at him. He was partly successful since he managed to deflect most of them but the sheer number of them and that he was mildly injured kept him from deflecting all of them and he cried in pain when he felt the cuts that appeared on his arms and legs.

Mizuki again heard that dreaded popping noise and turned around, slower this time because of the many wounds on his body, only for his eyes to widen yet again. A rain of Senbon needles were screaming towards him at dangerous speeds. Mizuki wasted no time to grab the single fuma shuriken from his back and held it in front of him protectively.

He made it spin in front him in a way that he was successful to deflect all the Senbon needles that were coming at him. Numerous, sharp and smalls sounds of metal hitting against metal were heard as Mizuki span the fuma shuriken with his free hand in place. When he was sure that he had blocked all the thin projectiles, Mizuki turned towards where he felt Naruto's presence and posed the fuma shuriken to throw at a moment's notice when he spotted the calm looking blond looking back at him blankly.

"Your cheap tricks won't work on someone like me demon!" shouted Mizuki with an insane, and pained, grin on his face. Blood leaked out from his mouth as he leered at Naruto hatefully.

Naruto for his part just held his right hand up and made a half ram hand seal with it and smirked at Mizuki triumphal. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

Mizuki made a confused sound when he heard this only for yet another popping sound to be heard all across the clearing. Mizuki's surprise was such that he didn't react in time to turn around and deal with whatever threat which could at him. He screamed in pain when the sound of metal piercing flesh was heard.

Mizuki panted painfully as the fuma shuriken he was tightly gripping slipped out of his grasp. It hit the ground with a dull clang. Mizuki's body slumped forward but he managed to keep himself from fully falling into the ground by using his arms to stop himself. Mizuki coughed out a glob of blood, tainting with it the grass below him. When he did this, five kunai were revealed to have pierced his back effortlessly through his vest. Blood was already gushing out of the wounds.

Mizuki gritted his teeth as he made to stand up only for him to be sent fully into the ground when Naruto spartan kicked him on the face. He looked up at Naruto, who was looking back at him blankly, with hate filled eyes. "Yo-you are going to-to pay fo-for this demon…" growled out Mizuki painfully.

Naruto walked forward until he was directly above Mizuki and he glared back at him. "I don't think so. Sandaime-jiji knows about your alignment with Orochimaru. He sent me to capture you for questioning. You would have only been then taken into custody after your interrogation but…" Naruto trailed off as he narrowed his eyes further at Mizuki, "… you did break law punishable by death should it be broken which you did. Guess what awaits you back home Mizuki?"

Naruto let that sink in before he stomped hard on Mizuki's head rendering the man unconscious. Naruto sighed tiredly as he made take the kunais sprouting out from Mizuki's back only to be stopped when he heard the sound of rustling bushes behind him. He looked back only for another sigh to escape his lips when he saw Iruka slip into the clearing with a frantic look on his face.

"Naruto!" screamed Iruka when he reached the clearing. His eyes widened when he saw the uninjured Naruto standing above the bleeding Mizuki. Thinking the worst, Iruka looked at Naruto with worried eyes. "Is he..?"

Naruto looked at Iruka with tired eyes. "Dead? No. He is just unconscious. But he will probably will in less than an hour if his injuries are not treated," said Naruto as he looked at Mizuki's motionless and bleeding body with disdain. He turned towards Iruka once again. "I take it that Sandaime-jiji filled you in," guessed Naruto as he slipped his hands into his windbreaker's pockets.

Iruka nodded in confirmation with a grim look on his face. "Yes he filled chunin and above about your plans to capture Mizuki and the possibility of him being a spy for Orochimaru…" He trailed off as he looked at Mizuki's body with regretful sadness etched on the scarred chunin's face. "Never in my wildest dream would have I thought that Mizuki was working for that man," said Iruka with a remorseful shake of his head. "How long Sandaime-sama has known about Mizuki being with Orochimaru?"

Naruto spared Mizuki's motionless body cursory look before he responded to Iruka. "We found out today. After I gave him the piece of paper where Mizuki explained to me what to do, the old man noted that Mizuki wasn't supposed to know about the scroll. Eventually he figured out that the only one who could have benefitted from getting the knowledge on the scroll was Orochimaru," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see…" muttered Iruka as he looked at the silver-haired traitor's body.

"Don't dwell too much on it Iruka-sensei," said Naruto with odd tone in his voice. "I may not be the sharpest tool in the armory but even I know that things like this happen. We just have to accept it whether we like it or not."

Iruka nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Iruka then chuckled as he gave Naruto an amused look. "Who would have thought that I will be receiving a lecture from a student who just graduated? I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Indeed." Naruto nodded before he pointed at Mizuki's body with his thumb. "Can you take him to get his wounds patched up? It would be a real waste if he died after I went through all that work just to capture him," requested Naruto to Iruka.

Iruka just nodded and he went to pick Mizuki up. He pulled Mizuki's limp arm over his shoulders and he made sure that he was secure before he stood up. Iruka gave Naruto a concerned look. "Are you going to be ok?" asked Iruka.

Naruto nodded at him and gave the scarred chunin a smile. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll just pick up my weapons before I go to give my report to Sandaime-jiji," said Naruto as he gave Iruka a wave.

"Ok. See you later. And Naruto…" When the blond kid looked curiously at him Iruka gave a grin and a thumb up with his free hand. "Good work." With that said Iruka disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto sighed and gave a grateful smile of his own.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

-o0O0o-

(Hokage Tower/ Administration Section)

"…After Iruka-sensei left to get Mizuki patched up I stayed behind to collect my tools and erase any trace of battle from the clearing," reported Naruto with a passive visage on his face. He reached into his windbreaker's pocket and pulled out a storage scroll with he handed to the Sandaime. "Here is the actual scroll."

Hiruzen gave a grateful nod as took the scroll from Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun. You have done wonderfully on your first mission as a genin. This will certainly go to your record," smiled the Sandaime as he released the Forbidden Scroll of seal from the storage scroll. He carefully placed the big scroll under his desk so he could properly put it away later.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders uncaringly at the praise. "Meh. I did what I had to do. Mizuki was a spy for Orochimaru and he needed to be captured," said Naruto nonchalantly with an odd tone of voice.

The old Hokage shook his head at Naruto amusedly. "Oh, but that's the issue here Naruto-kun. You, a newly graduated genin, engaged Mizuki, a very experienced chunin, in direct combat and managed to come out victorious without risking the mission parameters. Most shinobi would have failed in what you succeeded," said the Sandaime with pride.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave a very pointed look at the Sandaime. "But I'm not in the class of 'most shinobi', or am I Jiji?" asked Naruto rhetorically with an almost imperceptible edge on his voice.

The Sandaime immediately figured out what Naruto was referring to and flinched at Naruto's stare. Those icy blue eyes reminded him too much of someone he knew. Way too much. "You know?" asked Hiruzen carefully as he regarded Naruto with concerned eyes.

"Yes," Naruto said as his fists clenched over his biceps tightly. "Mizuki told me when before we fought. He even told how you made a law that forbade anyone to talk about it." As he talked, Naruto's eyes kept becoming colder and colder as he stared at the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun look, I…" A raised hand stopped him from talking.

"Save it Jiji." At Hiruzen's hurt look Naruto sighed as he uncrossed his arms. "I'm not mad at you. I know that you have your reasons for not telling me. And if you didn't care about me you would have ignored me like most of them do, but, you didn't. You took care of me. So no, I'm not mad at you," reassured Naruto at the Hokage with a frown but the old man could feel that his words were honest.

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere," replied the Hokage with an exhale of smoke from his mouth.

Naruto nodded as he scowled and his fist clenched until his knuckles turned white. "I'm actually mad at two things actually. The first one is at the fact that everyone knew about it and I didn't," said Naruto tersely.

"And the second one?"

A growl escaped from Naruto's throat as he glared at the village down below through the office's window. "They are blaming me for something I did not do. And that pisses me off to no end," Naruto's tone held every ounce of anger he was feeling at the moment and it made the Sandaime sigh out some smoke.

"I get what you are saying Naruto-kun. I really do. But, you have to understand that while a single person is intelligent, a group of people is stupid. The villagers are group of people that sadly are tied too tightly to their hate and fears, making them see what you hold instead on who you are." Hiruzen tried to explain the villager's behavior only for Naruto to sigh in annoyance

"I know. And I get it. And I understand it. But it won't change the fact the way the treat. Nor it doesn't means that I have to like it and accept it," said Naruto angrily as he crossed his arms again.

Hiruzen gave Naruto a pleading look as he motioned behind him to the village. "I'm not asking you to like it nor to accept it. Just bear with it. I'm sure you can change the way they look at you. Isn't that your dream? To be acknowledged by them?" asked the Sandaime at the end with a smile on his face.

Naruto scowled but soon he let a small smile appear on his lips at what the Sandaime had said. "Yeah. You're right. This doesn't changes a thing. I'm still pissed but I'll manage." Naruto then gave the Sandaime an inquisitive look. "There is still something I don't get. Why me? And what about my parents. Did they abandon me because I was the container of the Kyubi?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Hiruzen took a deep breath from his pipe and let out the smoke slowly as he carefully chose his words. "Don't think about your parents like that Naruto-kun! They were very honorable people who died protecting you from the Kyubi. Your mother was particularly happy when she found out that she was pregnant with you. And your father couldn't stop talking about the things he was going to show you when you got of age. The loved you dearly before you were even born," said the Sandaime with conviction.

Hearing that brought a small, but genuinely happy, smile from Naruto but he soon furrowed his brows at the Sandaime. "You knew my parents?" asked Naruto.

"I did." The Sandaime nodded with a nostalgic smile slipping into his wrinkled visage. "As you probably I know. I make a habit of getting to know my subordinates to a personal level. Your mother was very fond of me, calling me in the same manner that you do and your father was very, very close to the Yondaime." The Sandaime chuckled knowingly at the end. Not that Naruto noticed though.

Naruto smiled proudly at that as his eyes gleamed in giddiness. "My father was friends with the Yondaime? Awesome," said Naruto excitedly but that soon turned into a frown as he looked back at the Sandaime. "Wait. If the Yondaime was friends with my father, why would he choose me as the container of the Kyubi?"

That was a solid question. It was known fact that the Yondaime was known to be a very noble person. Naruto was correct into asking that because there was nothing honorable in what he was hearing about his idol. Seeing this, Hiruzen decided to be a bit more truthful with the blond. He had already said too many lies today.

Leaning into his desk and using his arms to support his weight the Sandaime responded. "When he was about to die, the Yondaime talked to me." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "He told me that he had sealed the Kyubi in you with the hope you'll been seen as a hero by the villagers and that one day you'll be able to control the beast's power." Naruto was gaping at the Hokage incredulously now.

How was he going to be able to control the power of a beast that nearly destroyed the whole village? That was insane just to think about that being a possibility. But, the Sandaime had said that the Yondaime had faith on him being able to do it. And there was no way in hell he was going to disappoint the Yondaime on that request.

He'll find a way pull that off eventually.

Naruto smirked at the Sandaime Hokage with a new resolve filling his being. He was still pissed but hearing that the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi on him just because the man had faith on him controlling the beast had calmed him down a bit. "I guess that I have a lot of stuff to live up to," said Naruto with a chuckle at the end.

Sarutobi smirked back at Naruto as he tilted his hat at the blond. "You certainly do, Naruto-kun. You certainly do."

* * *

**Okay. This is it. Firstly let me tell you the real reason I kept deleting my stories.**

**Too many ideas popped in my head and the kept me from concentrating in to original one so I finally decided to take them all and combine them on a single one which will be a thousand times better than the first one.**

**And that's it. Now let me clear some things before you guys start bitching about it.**

**The fight with Mizuki. Even though Naruto spent a little bit more of half of his life training like a lunatic he is not chunin level. In most areas anyway. In the end Mizuki lost because he underestimated Naruto, he was angry and insane and Naruto already had control of the battlefield even before the fight started.**

**Naruto's personality. I only have to say that if you have a different upbringing and a different way to look at things you'll grow up to behave differently. That's all. Besides he is not OOC. He still wants to become Hokage. He is still more stubborn than a mule. He still wants to get acknowledged by the villagers and he is still somewhat of an idiot. You'll get what I mean as the stories progresses.**

**Pairings. Undecided as of yet. It's not my main focus anyways. I'm more interested in how would the Naruto story go had the main character did something to reach his dreams. Being stubborn and having guts will only get you so far.**

**That's all. Review a your opinion and any questions you may have. Also feel free to point out any grammatical mistake. I will really appreciate it.**

**Till next time.**

**Bye.**


	2. Every action has a reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto on any shape or form. Not that Naruto is a shape or a form for that matter. Ugh. I never did like geometry that much. Too many fuckin' formulas and calculations for my liking. Kishimoto is not the only one on my shit list. You hear that Mrs. Cloy! Ya hear that!

…

Time for the net chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Every action has a reaction.**

* * *

It had been two days since the Mizuki fiasco with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and Naruto could honestly say that the last two days had been, for lack of better words, magnificent. The very next day after the ordeal with Mizuki he had gone to his 'secret' training grounds and had dived himself into learning the techniques he had copied from the scroll.

The results had been very, very satisfactory.

Kage Bunshin had so much potential to it that it had made him skip in place with a giddy smile after he found out that the memory feedback aspect of the technique was not some hoax. The things he could learn while he did another thing at the same time were practically limitless.

The only other technique he had managed to learn from the ones he had copied was the kinjutsu version of the original since it only involved pumping more chakra into the technique. The other one where more complex but since he now had the Kage Bunshin he will not have to spend months learning the techniques.

But in spite of all the things he had found out in the last two days and the good mood he was finding himself in, Naruto was currently scowling in annoyance and his lips were pulled downwards in a frown as he crossed his arms. He was sitting in chair on top of the Hokage tower doing something that he hated with a passion. Something that managed to continuously make him fly off the handle no matter how many times he had to do it.

And that thing was…

"C'mon kid! Give me a smile already!"

"I already said no old man! Just take the damn photo and get it done with."

… To take a picture.

The old man standing behind the old fashioned camera frowned in distaste at Naruto. "We would gave got this over with thirty minutes ago had you smiled the first time told you to do it. Now show me some teeth," said the old man with a balding head with vigor as he positioned himself behind the camera and under the mantle of it.

Through the scope of the camera he could see Naruto scowling harder at him. "And I already told you that I'm not smiling for this. It's pointless and you are being a creepy old if you wanting to see my teeth so bad is anything to go by," Naruto said as the sun shone down upon them making the scope of the Konoha headband on his head gleam.

Naruto heard the old man growl irritably behind the camera. "I'm not some creepy old man brat! I just want your picture to be nice!" yelled the old man annoyance.

"… I don't think I would want my enemies to think me as nice when they see my photo," deadpanned Naruto at the old man.

"You are just being a stubborn brat! Smile already!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"… Because I don't want to."

"Argh! Fine! I'm tire of this nonsense!"

CLICK!

SNAP!

-o0O0o-

(Hokage Tower/ Unspecified Room)

"This picture…" Hiruzen trailed off as he gave Naruto, who was sitting nonchalantly in the middle of the room, a cursory look. The old man was holding Naruto's Ninja Registration Form as he regarded it with critical eyes. He was sitting behind a long table and two chunin's were sitting at both his sides. With a nod, as if he was answering a tough question on his mind, the old Hokage put the paper on the table and stamped on it a big red 'Approved'." … is perfect!"

"Huh?" the two chunin sweat dropped as they looked at the Hokage quizzically.

"…What?" Naruto gave the Hokage a perturbed look. Why was the Hokage so worked up about a stupid, common and, in Naruto's opinion, unnecessary picture. It was just that. A photo. "What do you mean by perfect?"

"I mean just that Naruto-kun. This is the type of picture every other ninja should make the effort to take." The Hokage raised his hand with the picture Naruto had taken a few minutes ago for everyone to see. In the photo, Naruto was scowling at the camera and his lips were pulled downwards in a frown. The headband on his forehead gleamed because of the sun. "As I said, it is perfect," said the Hokage with sagely nod of his head.

The chunin sitting at the Hokage's right had on a unsure expression on his face as he raised his hand, "If I may Hokage-sama, why is this picture, um, 'perfect'?"

"Are you blind!" The Hokage roared comically as he almost shoved the photo into the chunin's face. "It has everything one would want in a picture worthy of a ninja. It has style. The intimidation factor is there and Naruto-kun managed to show that he is part of Konohagakure as well." The Sandaime then turned towards the perturbed looking Naruto with an expectant smile on his old face. "May you tell us what technique did you use to manage such a wonderfully taken photo? Other ninjas my find this piece of wisdom very useful." The two chunin's sweat dropped became bigger when the Sandaime said this.

Naruto just chuckled nervously as he scratched his whiskered cheek. "I didn't want to smile and the old man kept annoying me?" Naruto said carefully not wanting to upset the most powerful shinobi he knew. That was not a good idea.

Much to Naruto's, and the two chunin's by that matter, increasing incredulity, the Hokage nodded as if that explained everything. "Brilliant! By making yourself feel as if you were angry, you were successful into acquiring the adequate facial expression. Everything else seemed to fall in place just on its own." With that said, the Hokage pulled Naruto's form into a folder and gave it to the bewildered chunin that sat at his left who robotically placed the folder in pile of several similar ones.

"Um, thank you?" Naruto was unsure on how to react at the Hokage's out-of-character behavior so he just decided to let be. Hey. He may be curious but there were some things you were better not to pry into.

"No. Thank you Naruto-kun. You have set an example for the shinobi on this village and I hope that they follow it without question." He gave the two chunin at his sides a pointed look making them flinch before he pulled out his pipe and placed it on his mouth. The Sandaime exhaled some smoke as he leaned back into his chair. "I just wish that Konohamaru-kun did too."

As if heard his name be called, the door to the room flew open and a little kid, that couldn't be older than nine years old, entered the room. The kid was wearing a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol on it, gray short and very long blue scarf. The kid also had goggles on his head similar to the ones Naruto had strapped on across his neck.

The kid's eyes swept the room until the landed on Naruto. With a flourish the kid reached in his back and palmed the wooden staff, that Naruto had just noticed, and used to point at Naruto with a challenging look on his face.

"I've finally found you Naruto-niisan! And now I, Konohamaru Sarutobi, challenge you to a duel. The winner shall be declared as the next Hokage!"

At the kid's declaration the two chunin sighed and hung their heads in annoyance. The Sandaime dipped his head and exhaled some smoke from his pipe and leaned more into his chair. Naruto, for his part, sighed in exasperation and dropped his weight in the chair he was sitting on as he looked up towards the ceiling with a desperate look on his face as he muttered a 'Fuck me' to the gods.

Giving a strained chuckle, Naruto stared back at Konohamaru with an almost constipated expression. "Ah. Hi there Kono-kun. How are you doing today?" Naruto give a lopsided glare at the snickering chunin and the amused looking Hokage when he finished.

Konohamaru maintained his challenging expression as he responded. "Changing topics won't work on me niisan! You promised me that the next time we saw each other we were going to spar. It was difficult but I managed two find you two days after you made your promise! Now fight me!" Konohamaru was almost jumping in place as he said this.

"I made it hard for you to find me for a reason…" Naruto muttered to himself so no one heard. The blond genin eventually scratched the back of his head as he gave Konohamaru an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry Kono-kun. But I just got my Ninja Registration Form and I'm sure that Sandaime-jiji has some ninja stuff for me to do." The mirth in the Sandaime's eyes was clear as water when Naruto turned to him. "Right?"

"Hm. I don't think that's the case Naruto-kun." Hiruzen almost grinned when he saw the betrayed look Naruto gave him. Hey. Don't blame an old man trying to get his bothersome grandson off his back. "Your duties as a shinobi start next week when you are appointed to a jonin sensei. So I don't believe there is anything the prevents you for having that spar with Konohamaru-kun, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime threw a smirk at the glaring Naruto that had the two chunin snickering more.

Konohamaru nodded in satisfaction as he stomped his staff on the ground and pointed at Naruto. "Now that that's out of the way and you are free, let's have our fight niisan! The last time you won easily but this time will be different. I improve a lot since last time!" Declared Konohamaru and as if to prove his point he started to twirl his staff above his head. It would've been impressive had not the staff slipped out of the kids grip and fell to the ground with a dull thud. "…That was on purpose."

The two chunin were muffling their laughs by biting into the fists while a chuckle escaped the Hokage. Naruto stared blankly at the staff on the floor before he deadpanned at Konohamaru. "Yeah. Sure it was." Naruto sighed in resignation before he stood up and picked up the staff before grabbing Konohamaru by his scarf. "C'mon. Let's get that over with. I have stuff to do and I'm sure you won't stop pestering me until I give you a fight." Naruto said before storming out of the room, but not before giving look that promised pain at the Hokage and the two chunin.

Not a moment passed after Naruto left the room when the two chunin couldn't contain their laugh anymore and they started to punch the table repeatedly as they roared with laughter. The Hokage himself couldn't keep his amusement hidden as chuckles escaped his lips. They continued like that for few minutes, the chunin now crying and holding their stomachs while the Hokage leaned into his chair as he kept chuckling.

The Hokage abruptly stopped chuckling and glared at the still chuckling chunin. He raised his arm and smashed his fist in to the table as he growled at the two men. "That's enough! Keep working or I'll have you doing D-Ranks for a month without getting paid!" This had the effect of making the two chunin stop laughing, shrieks of terror escaping their lips as they got back to work.

The Hokage leaned into his chair as he let some smoke escape from his lips as the shadows of his hat kept out of view his amused smirk.

He may be old but he was still the boss.

-o0O0o-

(Park of Konohagakure/ Late Afternoon)

Iruka Umino tapped his right foot impatiently as he had his arms crossed and a frown marred his scarred face. He was standing beside a handful of trees and bushes as he stared with some irritation on his face at the entrance of the park. By the looks of it Iruka was highly irritated. The reason?

Naruto was late. Again.

Not that it was a bad habit that Naruto had picked up from a certain jonin, but for some reason Naruto tended to be late to meetings he had arranged or to important events that he was expecting to go. The bland had told him then whenever he arranged something; another thing would come up that held him up before he could attend to whatever it was he had to do.

That was the reason why Naruto was so unpredictable. Naruto never arranged anything, unless it was very important, and did things on the fly. Many would consider that an impulsive behavior but that was Naruto's counter to what he had started to name 'Random Annoyances'. By doing that Naruto was sure that when whenever he wanted to do something, nothing else would come up to held him up.

But when it did happen it was the most annoying thing ever, because you were actually expecting Naruto to be late if he arranged a meeting with you or something. And you couldn't even be later than the time the meeting was arranged simply because you didn't know what kept Naruto occupied and for how much time it did.

As the members of the Nara clan would say. Troublesome.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei!" When he heard his name being called by the familiar voice Iruka raised his head to see Naruto approaching him. Naruto was having a perturbed/irritated expression on his face as he walked through the park's playground and towards Iruka.

"What happened?" Iruka asked with an resigned sigh when Naruto finally approached him.

"Konohamaru happened. I promised him that If he managed to find me before this week ended we would have a spar. Well he did so and as you know, I don't like breaking promises so we fought." Naruto gave a shudder as he recalled something rather perturbing that happened after the spar had ended. "Scratch that. Ebisu being there after the spar ended was what held me up. The man is creepy as hell."

Iruka winced understandingly when Naruto mentioned the self proclaimed 'Elite Tutor'. He may be a competent jonin and one hell of a teacher but it was never easy to deal with that man. "Do I want to know?" asked Iruka in an almost scared voice.

Naruto gave Iruka frantic look as he shook his head vehemently. "No you don't. You really don't want to know about it. Never ask me again nor mention it whenever I'm close. That's for me to know and for no one to ever find out," Naruto said with an air of finality on his tone.

Iruka sweat dropped as he gave a nervous chuckle. Whatever had happened to make the normally laid-back must have been seriously creepy. And whatever it was Iruka didn't want to find out. Some things were better to just accept, forget and let them go with asking further questions.

Deciding to bring up the topic that was supposed to be the main one Iruka gave Naruto an expectant look. "Did you got them?" Asked Iruka s an almost imperceptible red hue appeared on the scarred chunin's cheeks.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" Scoffed Naruto before he gave Iruka an expectant look of his own. "Now, did YOU get them?" asked Naruto, an eager smiled appearing on his face.

"I did." Iruka nodded getting an excited grin from Naruto. "But before I show them to you I want to see them first," said Iruka eagerly.

"Same here," said Naruto as he reached into his pouch that was strapped to the small of his back. "At the count of three?"

"Sure." Iruka nodded his head as he also reached a hand into his pouch.

"One…" Started Naruto slowly.

"…Two…" followed Iruka just as slow.

"Three!" The both of the shouted as they pulled out from their holster whatever it was they wanted to give the other one.

On Naruto's hand there was a suspicious colored orange book and what looked like to be several papers folded into a little piece. The orange book was the latest release of the _Icha Icha Series _and Iruka had been adamant to get it. Iruka had made a deal with Naruto getting the blond kid to get him the book in exchange on anything the kid wanted since he didn't want anyone to see him near those books.

He had a reputation to keep up.

Iruka was holding two thin books which had the length of his hand and a green scroll. Iruka gave Naruto a grin as he held up the items he had on hand. "All the knowledge of the genin and chunin section of the library about Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) is here Naruto. Just as we agreed," said Iruka as he dutifully ignoring the feeling of dread that crept up his spine.

No matter how much he told himself that getting the latest Icha Icha without risking his reputation as a respectable academy teacher was worth helping Naruto expand his knowledge on fuinjutsu convinced Iruka that doing so was a good idea. The kid was scary enough with what he knew and Iruka was giving him more ammunition to work with. And to say at least it was enough to make Iruka feel as if he was dooming the world. As if he was doing a deal with the devil instead of a twelve year old kid.

Naruto was very, very good in fuinjutsu. Plain and simple. There isn't nothing more to look into that matter. Seriously! The kids writing skill were flawless and Naruto had said to him that he had never practiced them before when he had asked the kid about them. And when they had explained the basic working of fuinjutsu Naruto had understood them without trouble. He didn't even as questions about it. And fuinjutsu was supposed to be the hardest ninja art there was to learn.

Talk about having good genes…

And to add salt two the wound Naruto had came up with the oh so great idea of combining Storage Seals with Explosive Tags. And he did it with only the basic knowledge behind what composed does seals. Now Naruto had a type of trap seal that could fire whatever he wanted with just a burst of chakra.

And Iruka was now helping Naruto to get more knowledge on seal since he already was so damnable good at it! Isn't that great?

"Hey Naruto. What are those?" asked Iruka after he made the change with Naruto and immediately pocketing the orange book. It was better not to take any risks. The scarred chunin was pointing at the papers with a curious look on his face.

"Oh these you ask?" asked Naruto with an noticeable fake airy voice as he fanned himself with the folded papers. His knowing smirk was not helping this either. "Well I happen to know about your 'infatuation' with a sister of a certain Inuzuka classmate of mines. So I decided to, in act of good will, get some info on that particular someone's likes for my beloved academy teacher." When he finished Naruto had a full blown mischievous grin on his face.

Iruka blushed red as he stared incredulously at Naruto. He coughed into his hands and gave Naruto a stern look that didn't have any effect on the genin due to the chunin still having his cheeks colored red. "Now Naruto. Invading a person's privacy like that is very impolite. You should be asha-" Iruka was interrupted when he heard Naruto clicking his tongue.

"But I did not do such a thing Iruka-sensei," said Naruto with a shake of his head as smirk marred his features. "As a matter of fact I got this information willingly from a direct source."

That got Iruka's eyes to widen in disbelieve as his blush spread across his scar and into his ears. "Hana Inuzuka gave you that info herself?!" Iruka almost shouted in shock.

"No she didn't. It was her brother. Kiba," said Naruto with a negative shake of his head. His knowing, and at the moment irritating, smirk came back full force as he regarded Iruka. "He was suspicious at first but after I told that it was so I could plan a prank for her he gave me the 'Intel' without a question. Such luck, wouldn't you think so as well Iruka-sense?"

Iruka grinded his teeth in annoyance as he gave Naruto and annoyed glare. He was starting to regret telling Naruto about that particular secret. With a resigned sigh he looked at Naruto with a scowl on his face. "What do you want?"

Naruto smirked in triumph. "Well I was looking for a shinobi only store. I have a rather good deal that…"

-o0O0o-

(Streets of Konohagakure/ Following Day)

Naruto had a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked through Konoha with his hands shoved into his windbreaker's pockets. It was just past midday and Naruto was feeling pretty upbeat today. Not even the looks he wasn't getting from most of the villagers were affecting him even though he now knew why they did it. While he was still somewhat pissed at them, he knew for a fact that bitching about it wouldn't fix anything. Actions spoke better than words anyways.

The reason for his good mood was because of his deal with Iruka. Yesterday not only did he get more knowledge on fuinjutsu for him to work with but he also got Iruka to tell him about a shinobi only store. Since he was a shinobi he needed to change the quality of the tools he used. Sure the civilians owned stores did sell workable tools but workable tools were not enough when you were on a mission since they were more prone to get damaged while on duty. The tools that were sold on shinobi owned stores didn't have that problem for obvious reasons.

And he got Iruka to squirm too. That was welcomed bonus too.

"This should be the place…" muttered Naruto as he rounded on a corner and into an ally. Even though it was daytime, the ally maintained a dark environment to it that actually made Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable. Many trash cans and bags littered the place and a Naruto could see many little rascals here and there. At the end of the ally there was a wooden door that looked totally out of place in there. The smell didn't help either.

With a distrustful look on his face Naruto approached the door. Threatening hisses could be heard as Naruto walked towards the door. As he walked Naruto's eyes kept looking around himself if something jumped at him. Even when what could jump at him may be just a cat or mouse. One couldn't be too paranoid in dark places. Eventually Naruto reached the door and raised his hand to knock in the combination that will get him access to the store behind it.

Three rapid knocks.

Two slower ones.

Two rapid knocks followed by tapping his fingers repeatedly on the door for 5 seconds exactly.

And finally slamming an open palm on the door making a sharply different sound from the knocks with his knuckles.

And he was being the paranoid one? Heh. Yeah right.

Naruto looked uneasily as the door seemingly opened itself. That was creepy. Naruto wearily slipped into the store only to for his eyes to widen and for his jaw to almost form a hole through the now pristine floor. He was so shocked that he didn't notice how the door closed back up without anyone doing it. What he saw when he entered gave a new meaning to the phrase 'never judge a book for its front page'. Literally.

Contrary to what the ally would suggest the store was the very definition of professionalism and cleanness. Naruto walked into the store with an awed look on his face as he stared at the different weapons on display. They ranged from the commonly seen kunai and shurikens to more exotic weapons such as kusarigama and daito.

After gawking for what seemed to be an eternity Naruto got back his bearings and approached the counter of the store. His again widened when he saw the hulk-look-alike that stood behind it. The man was so huge that Naruto began to wonder how did he fit into the store or the door behind him for that matter. The man was wearing a white tank top that despite obviously being the biggest size there was, it was still straining against his musculature. He was also wearing gray shorts and a black bandana on his forehead that kept his messy brown hair from reaching his eyes.

The man was reading a magazine of sorts as Naruto approached him with a exited/nervous look on his face. "Um, hello?" The man's brown eyes snapped towards Naruto as the man heard Naruto's voice.

The man gave Naruto a once over before his eyes narrowed in suspicion getting Naruto to feel a little nervous. The man was scary. "How did you get into this place kid? No, scratch that. How do you know of this place and how did you get the secret code to enter this place?" His voice certainly fitted him.

Naruto pondered, with sweat pouring down his face, if telling this titan of a man that he got the knowledge of this store by bribing his academy teacher with 'Intel' on the man's crush. In the end Naruto decided to tell the truth. He wanted to make a good first impression and he doubted that lying would help him with that.

"Do you know Iruka-sensei?" When the man's eyes flashed in recognition Naruto grinned. "Well I convinced him to tell me where he bought his ninja equipment so I can get my own. He told me where to find it and how to get in. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way," said Naruto with grin still in place.

The man raised a skeptical eyebrow at Naruto. "And how, pray tell, did you manage to 'convince' a chunin in giving you knowledge on a location that is only for higher level ninja to know?" asked the man as he noted the Konoha headband resting on Naruto's forehead. The oversized man reasoned that the kid was around his daughter's age and he was a ninja judging by the headband. Probably from the newly graduating batch.

Naruto gave the heavy-muscled man a self-satisfied smirk. "I can be very persuasive," said Naruto with a knowing tone of voice as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker.

The man stared at Naruto blankly for an, to Naruto that is, eternity without blinking. Eventually he shrugged his massive shoulders uncaringly. "Meh. If Iruka deemed you worthy enough to know about my store then I see no problem of serving you." The man paused to raise a massive and he pointed at his equally massive chest with his thumb. "My name is Koji Higurashi. And I'm the owner of the 'Higurashi Weapon Store'. How may I help you?" asked Koji with a grin of his own.

Naruto gave Koji a pleasant smirk of his own as he regarded the man. "Well, you see Koji-san, I'm not here to buy anything per see." At Koji's confused frown Naruto continued to elaborate. "I noticed that you also sell standard explosive notes and storage seals." Naruto here motioned to a wall where, indeed, had some scrolls and explosive tags on show. "And since you seem as a man who only sells good quality equipment only." Smooth Naruto, real smooth. "I thought that we could strike a deal of sorts," finished Naruto with a grin.

Koji chuckled as he gave an amused look. "If you practiced more on your subtlety you may do a very good businessman, you know?" Koji smirked knowingly at Naruto getting the blond kid to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "But I've got nothing to lose, so let's hear you out!" exclaimed the big man with a grin.

Naruto smiled in relief as he procured a standard storage scroll from his holster. He unfurled it and released its contents in a puff smoke. When the smoke dissipated on top of the scroll there were several rows of neatly arranged papers that had intricate markings on top. Koji's eyebrows rose in interest as he picked one of the paper tags and held it in front of his face as he analyzed it with critical eyes.

"What are these?" asked Koji with an interested tone of voice.

"These are what I've taken to call Kibaku Kansei Fuin (Exploding Trap Seals). I made them myself by combining the formula of a storage seal with the one of a exploding tag. With them you can seal any weapon of your choice and with a burst of chakra they'll explode out of the seal precisely towards the direction they are pointing at." Deciding to make a demonstration Naruto took one of the seal tags and placed it on the counter with it facing directly at the ceiling. He then pulled out a kunai from his holster and sealed it as if he was sealing something on a normal storage scroll.

Naruto then made a half ram handseal and with a spike of his chakra the kunai he had previously sealed 'exploded out' of the scroll towards the ceiling. Koji and Naruto looked up to see the kunai shoved halfway into the wooden ceiling. Naruto smirked proudly as he turned his eyes towards Koji. "Pretty awesome. And wanna know the best part? They can be used multiple times. Five times actually before the exploding tag formula starts to mess up the storage seal's one."

Koji gave Naruto a wide eyed look as he stared to look at the kid in a new light. "Pretty awesome indeed kid. And you say you made them yourself?" asked Koji in controlled disbelief.

Naruto nodded as he put his hands back into his windbreaker's pocket. "Yep. I'm very good at fuinjutsu. Like very, very good." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Okay you've got me hooked kid," said Koji as he put the seal tag he was holding on top of one of the rows. "Now tell me what do you want in exchange of your work?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Koji sheepishly. "Well I was hoping to pay you these seals instead of ryos whenever I came to get stuff from your store." Naruto chuckled nervously at the end of his statement.

Koji 'hmmed' before he shook his head at Naruto. "That's not possible kid. But I got you a better deal. If you give me a steady of income of this seals, say like, a hundred every week, you'll get to acquire any equipment you need from this store for free. Whaddaya say?" asked Koji expectantly as he extended his massive hand towards Naruto.

Naruto smirked and shook hands with the man. "You've got yourself a deal Koji-san." Naruto and Koji smiled at each other until Naruto looked at the pile of papers still neatly put on the counter. "I was really hoping to get something out of them today, though."

Koji shrugged his massive shoulders as he picked up the seals and put them on a cabinet that was behind the counter. "Meh. Sure." The man then signaled to one of the walls that were littered with bladed weapons of all sorts. "Take your pick."

Naruto nodded gratefully as his eyes swept across the wall. He smirked when his eyes landed on something that definitely caught his interest and could be useful in the future. "Hey Koji-san. I would like that…"

-o0O0o-

(Hokage Tower/ Administration Section)

"…Will compose Team Six which will be lead by Aoba Yamashiro. Any objections?" asked Sarutobi as he stared at the nine jonin standing in front of him. No one made a sound and the glass wearing jonin with spiky black hair fell back into line without a word.

They were currently forming the genin teams for the newly graduated batch from the Academy. Hashirama Senju was the one who started the practice of a more experienced shinobi leading and teaching the more inexperienced ones. This practice had saved many lives since then.

Team assignments also fell on the 'important' category to many jonin. This had the effect of everybody being in attention without provoking any ruckus to the Hokage. Lucky for everyone Kakashi was one of those jonin. And it was a known fact that he was late to anything he considered unimportant and unnecessary. And sometimes just to annoy somebody.

"Now onto Team Seven. Kakashi Hatake, please step forward." When the jonin clad, white haired, mask wearing jonin stepped forwards with an aloof expression on his face the Hokage continued. "Do you have any genin in particular that you want?" asked the Hokage as he held several paper sheets on his hand.

Kakashi nodded his head lazily as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yes I do Hokage-sama. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Nobody seemed surprised about that. In fact that was the most likely thing to happen even had not Kakashi requested them.

Sasuke Uchiha was the perfect candidate for Kakashi to train simply because Sasuke had the potential to awaken the famous Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) and Kakashi was unofficial user of that bloodline. But Kakashi was known to use the Sharingan better than most Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki was another no brainer. Being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Naruto was due to having massive chakra reserves which were perfect for a ninjutsu specialist. Kakashi was rumored to have copied a thousand jutsu which he had mastered so yeah.

In a nutshell, Kakashi was the perfect option for training those two as far as the other jonin were concerned. Sarutobi, however, had another reason for pinning Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi. Personal reasons that in the end would make Kakashi pass this team. Sarutobi was hoping for that to happen and he wasn't against using subtle manipulation in order to get it done.

Did made him look like a manipulative bastard? Yes.

Will it make Kakashi pass the team? Most likely.

Was it the best for the three of them? Definitively.

And aside from that, the way he was planning on making Kakashi's team it was perfect for a first response one. He had two direct fighters on Naruto and Sasuke and he could get a support type from the batch. He only needed to pick him/her which he had already done.

"Very well. I'll assign Sakura Haruno to that team as well. Her abilities would complement Naruto and Sasuke's. Do you have objections Jonin Hatake?" asked Sarutobi as he scribbled on a paper.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he shook his head. "No I don't Hokage-sama. As long as I get the two I want I'm pleased. Besides I believe that Sakura would be a good addition to the team," replied Kakashi as if he didn't care which actually he didn't. He already got what he wanted so there was no issue.

"In that case then Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki will conform Team Seven under Kakashi Hatake. And we all know nobody has an objection about that, right?" Nobody said anything so Kakashi just nodded with a shrug as he stepped back into the line while Sarutobi nodded as he stamped an 'Approved' on the team's sheet. He turned towards the other jonin. "It's time to form Team 8. Jonin Kurenai Yuhi step forward."

At the Hokage's command, a gorgeous black haired young woman stepped up. She was wearing a red mesh armour suit with only the right sleeve visible. Over it she wore some kind of bandages that were torn to resemble rose's thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped up in white bandages. Her red eyes twinkled with emotion as she gave the Hokage a small smile.

The Hokage returned the smile with one of his own. "It has come to my attention that you are hoping for a team specialized in tracking. I believe that you have already chosen those who you want in your team. Please elaborate for us Jonin Yuhi."

"Certainly Hokage-sama." Kurenai nodded her head. "For my team I want Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Those three are perfect for a tracking team and I believe that I can reach their potential in their abilities both as individuals and as a team," said Kurenai pleasantly.

"Excellent choices Jonin Yuhi. I approve," praised the Hokage with a nod as he exhaled some smoke. "Young Hinata's Byakugan (White Eye) is perfect for both scouting ahead for ambushes. Shino's bugs are perfect for tagging enemies and Kiba's senses are perfect for tracking targets. Yes. Those three have the potential to become a great tracking team."

Kurenai beamed happily as she watched the Hokage stamping the approval for the form of her team. Everybody there knew how much Kurenai wanted to lead a tracking team and the fact that Hinata was tight there was a bonus. Kurenai was very fond of the heiress to the Hyuga clan. And no one dared to object to Kurenai being the sensei to Hinata and the other two for that matter.

The woman's illusions were terrifying.

Kurenai stepped back into the line and Sarutobi inhaled from his pipe and then exhaled some smoke took another sheet of paper. "Since Team Nine is still in circulation the next team will be Team Ten. Joni Asuma Sarutobi please step forward," the Hokage said as he looked at a bearded jonin wearing the standard jonin uniform and a sash with a black circle and a kanji in read inside of it.

The man scratched the back of his head as he regarded the Hokage with annoyed eyes. "Do I really have to pops? I mean, you already know who I want on my team and they are the only ones left so why do I need to step forward. It's unnecessary," drawled out the man, Asuma, gruffly.

Sarutobi sighed out some smoke as looked at Asuma tiredly, already used to his son's behavior. "It's protocol Asuma. I know you don't like it but it has to be done. So please step forward," said the Hokage.

Asuma grunted and was about to take out a cigarette so he could smoke but a pointed look from Kurenai discouraged him. The other jonin chuckled at that while Asuma sighed in annoyance. "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with." With that said Asuma shoved his hands into his pant pockets as he stepped forward.

Knowing who Asuma wanted for his team, Hiruzen just scribbled on the sheet of paper he had grabbed and exhaled some smoke from his pipe. "Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka will compose Team Ten under Asuma Sarutobi. Any objections?"

…

…

…

"Alright. Asuma please fall back in line." Asuma did so with a grunt. Kakashi just chuckled in amusement as the other jonin while Kurenai just rubbed her forehead with her palm. Sarutobi then coughed into his fist to gain the attention of all the jonin present.

"I believe that I don't have to say this but I will still do it." Hiruzen gave the jonin a pointed look making them straighten up. "Those genin are your responsibility. Teach them, care for them and treat them as you would treat your own family." Sarutobi turned his chair to look at the village through the window of his office. "It falls under you if they live up to their full potential. Understood?"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Suddenly, one of the jonin that had weal-like scar going from his nose to his cheek, raised his hand. "Hokage-sama. It has come to our attention that Mizuki was captured under suspicions of working with Orochimaru. If I may, could you give us the details Hokage-sama?" asked the jonin in a calm voice even though the curiosity could be heard.

The Hokage turned his head and looked at the jonin, Raido, and exhaled some smoke. "Mizuki tried to use one of the graduating students to get Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. It was obvious that the only one who would give that knowledge in hope of getting the scroll himself was Orochimaru." The Sandaime was being as vague as he could. Naruto's involvement with ordeal was to be kept a secret. The less attention the kid had you his name the better.

"And what of his status. Mizuki's I mean."

The Hokage just tilted his hat forward until it produced a shadow over his features. Smoke slipped out of his pipe as he regarded the village with heavy and old eyes. "He's being taken care of."

-o0O0o-

(Konoha Intelligence Division/ Nighttime)

The sound of flesh smacking flesh could be heard as saliva and blood dropped to the gray dull floor with a splash. Ragged breath could be heard as the broken form of Mizuki was shown. His body was covered in blood and sweat as his bare chest rose and fell. His body was littered with cuts that bleed freely but the most prominent one was a deep gash at his side that despite being stitched blood flowed out of it.

"How long have you been working for Orochimaru?" Mizuki coughed out a teeth and then looked up at the one who was interrogating him. It was long brown haired men whose bangs and Konoha headband covered his eyes giving him an eerie air about him. The man was wearing a single piece button-up gray suit that marked him as a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

Mizuki gave the man a painful and insane grin. "Fuck you Hiriji. Orochimaru-sama made me go through worse. Have you gone soft? This is nothing!" shouted Mizuki as he coughed out blood and saliva.

Hiriji's mouth twitched upwards and Mizuki got confused when the man pressed the small intercom he had on his ear. "Mizuki's alignment with Orochimaru is confirmed Ibiki-san." Mizuki's eyes widened in fright at that. "Send in Inoichi-san to get information directly from Mizuki's mind. His body isn't going to stand more punishment I'm afraid."

Mizuki growled as his mouth stretched into a snarl. His bound limbs shook with rage as he looked up at the impassive man. "Motherfucker! This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Mizuki then regained his insane smile as he barked a laugh, in the process spitting more blood. "Tough luck fuckers! Orochimaru-sama has put defenses on my mind to protect the other agents I know of!"

The man just reached again to his intercom. "Ibiki-san. Mizuki has revealed that there are probably more Orochimaru agents inside of the village. How should I proceed?" Mizuki's rage turned into fear as he heard the intercom on the man's ear flashing to live with static until a voice which he could recognize was heard from the device.

"_That's wonderful! In that case I'll take matters into my own hands as it looks like Mizuki isn't the only snake in the village. I'll send some medic-nin with Inoichi. It'll be a real waste of he died, ne?"_ Mizuki trembled as he heard the sadistic undertone on the man's voice.

"Very well Ibiki-san." Hiriji nodded as he talked to the intercom. The brown haired man then turned to Mizuki and gave the man a mocking bow even when his face was impassive. "Thanks for your cooperation Mizuki. It has been most enlightening." With that said Hiriji left the room through a wooden door.

Mizuki kept trembling in rage and fear until he could no longer take it. He screamed. Hard. He screamed until he could no longer do it. He fought against his binds but he knew it was futile. He knew his fate was sealed the moment the demon had managed to catch him. Even now he wondered how a kid, who just graduated from the Academy, had managed to beat him.

Mizuki snarled. It was probably because of the demon. Yes. That was why. There was no way that a kid like him would've done what he did to him. He wished he could get revenge on the brat. But he knew that was just only a dead man wish. And he could only wish that somebody did it for him. It didn't matter who. The demon had to die.

"Fuck you Naruto Uzumaki! You will pay for this! Mark my words! You! Will! Pay!" screamed Mizuki in a hoarse voice with the last bit of strength he possessed until he passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

Through his bout if insanity Mizuki didn't notice a brown snake with yellow eyes looking at him. Its tongue came out as it hissed. The snake quickly left the room through a hole on the wall behind it without making a sound or alerting anybody of its presence.

The snake made its way through the building, slithering quietly through offices, below tables and between shinobi who worked in the Intelligence division without making a sound. It eventually got out of the building without making a sound using an open window. It slithered quietly towards a cloaked figure that was standing in the shadow of a tree.

The cloaked figure crouched low and the snake made its way into the cloak using the figure's long sleeve. A few seconds passed before the cloaked figure flinched almost imperceptible and it talked with a troubled tone. It's voice was that of a male.

"Orochimaru-sama is not going to be pleased."

Then, in a flicker of movement, the figure disappeared soundlessly.

* * *

**Omake 1: Naruto vs Konohamaru and Ebisu's successful mission.**

Konohamaru gave a surprised shout as he landed on his backside. He looked up to see Naruto returning his look with a bored, if not annoyed, one of his own. Konohamaru quickly got up from his position on the floor of the clearing and glared at Naruto.

"Oi! What was that for?" shouted Konohamaru as he got a tick mark on his forehead and his fist shook in front of him. His response was his bo staff to be hurled at him. With another surprised shout he caught it. His hands stung a bit but he paid no mind to it because he was busy glaring at Naruto. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Look brat," said Naruto as he shoved his hand on his pockets. "I promised you a spar and a spare you'll get. Let's make it quick. I have places to be and people to bribe."

Konohamaru forgot his anger and grinned excitedly. He slipped into a fighting stance with his bo staff held behind him. Naruto actually raised an eyebrow at that. The stance was half decent actually. Naruto hid a smile of his own as it looked like this spar won't be a waste of time. "You'll see now Naruto-niisan! I'm going to beat you!" shouted Konohamaru with a confident grin.

Naruto chuckled in amusement as he took out his hands from his pockets and slipped into a relaxed stance of his own. He gave Konohamaru an encouraging smirk as he made a 'come' motion with his right hand. "Let's find out then. Can you back it up?"

Konohamaru smirked as he launched himself at Naruto with his bo staff held tightly. When the little kid reached Naruto he positioned his staff for a frontal thrust. Seeing this Naruto moved to his right letting the attack pass harmlessly by his fore arm. Konohamaru then gripped his staff with both hands and whipped it towards Naruto but his eyes widened when said blond flipped over the attack gracefully all the while smirking at Konohamaru.

Not to be deterred so easily Konohamaru charged at Naruto intending to swing his bo staff at his head. Naruto merely tilted his body forward to duck under the attack and slipped into a hand stand that had Konohamaru with wide eyes. Naruto then flexed his arms and flipped over the frozen boy with grace only got with lots of training. Naruto landed lightly in a crouch behind Konohamaru and he smirked at the kid.

"Never charge head on towards an opponent that you know is more skilled than you. That's basic," said Naruto mockingly as he straightening up.

Konohamaru growled as he tightened his hold on his bo staff. "Don't underestimate me!" shouted Konohamaru as he reached to his pouch and hurled wooden shurikens at Naruto.

The blond-haired genin kept his mocking smirk as he danced through the practice weapons hurled at him with ease. His smirk widened when Konohamaru used that as a distraction to get in close. Ah, that was better. The little kid swiped at Naruto with his weapon intending on hitting Naruto on the ribs but the blond haired boy showed great flexibility by angling his body so he was parallel to the ground. Naruto then used his arms to help him kick the staff out of Konohamaru's arms effectively disarming the boy. It span rapidly in the air as it raised high and it kept spinning as it fell to the ground and eventually it reached the floor with several 'thuds'.

Konohamaru looked at his weapon of choice with wide eyes. He shook his head and he jumped back, all the time glaring at the smirking Naruto had by now slipping his hand into the pockets of his windbreaker. "Ah! I don't know how you did that but is not enough to beat me! If taijutsu doesn't work I'll use ninjutsu!" Declared Konohamaru.

Naruto snorted as he regarded Konohamaru with amusement. "I don't think any ninjutsu you've got will be enough to defeat me. They only teach basic ones at the Academy," said Naruto in an uncaring voice.

Konohamaru have a smirk as his hands formed a ram handseal in front of him. "I didn't get this jutsu at the Academy. In fact it was you who taught it to me."

Naruto's eyes widened as he immediately recalled what 'jutsu' was Konohamaru talking about. "No! Wait Konohamaru!" But it was too late.

With a mischievous grin on his childish face Konohamaru shouted the name of his technique.

"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)!"

Konohamaru was enveloped in a white cloud of smoke as the technique was activated. Naruto watched, perturbed, as the smoke cleared only to reveal a drop dead gorgeous brunette woman in place of Konohamaru. She was voluptuous and wisps of smoke covered her assts. She winked at Naruto as she stroke a sexy pose.

"How much do you like it Naruto-sama?" Her seductive voice was the last stride for Naruto as he held his nose with his right hand to stop the blood from flowing out it.

Naruto gave Konohamaru a shaky thumb up as he tried not to ogle the female that he knew was Konohamaru under a henge. "Very good Konohamaru. I see that you have been practicing," said Naruto, his voice coming out weird because he was holding his nose.

"Aha!"

Naruto wiped his head, hand still grabbing his nose, towards the sound of the voice. He didn't notice Konohamaru dropping the technique because of the surprise because he was currently cursing Kami because of the person who was standing in front of him. It was man wearing a complete dark blue outfit, a bandana was wrapped around his head and he had dark colored round glasses.

Naruto gave the man a perturbed look." Ebisu? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

The man, Ebisu, used his middle finger to adjust his glasses as his lips twitched upwards imperceptibly. "As if I'll let Konohamaru-kun alone with a ruffian as yourself. It is obvious that you are a setting worst example by teaching him such a useless technique," said Ebisu in a reprimanding tone.

Naruto's fist tightened as he glared at Ebisu. Sure the Oiroke was an 'unorthodox' technique but that didn't mean it was completely useless. He had knocked out the Sandaime Hokage with it as a matter of fact. As it stood it looked like Ebisu needed a reminder of how useful that technique was.

"Useless you say?" asked Naruto slowly. He the smirked at Ebisu mischievously. Naruto decided that it was best to show Ebisu the 'upgraded' version of the technique. Yeah, that will teach the man not to underestimate his techniques. "I guess I'll show you a more powerful version of it."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes as excitement bubbled in his stomach. "There's a better version of it? Naruto-nii you are awesome!" shouted Konohamaru.

Ebisu's lips twitched upwards again but he hid it by scowling at Naruto. "Don't think that petty jutsu like that would work on me. I am an elite instructor chosen by Hokage-sama to teach his grandson in the ninja arts. It would be a disgrace of me to fall under such techniques," said Ebisu.

Naruto smirked and placed his hand in front of himself doing a cross with a half ram seals. "Believe me Ebisu. This technique doesn't fall in the 'petty' category I asure you," said Naruto with certainty.

Ebisu finally let the smirk he was feeling since he arrived at the clearing appear as he pointed at Naruto in a flourish of his arm. "Bring it on brat!"

Naruto grinned at Ebisu.

"H'rem no Jutsu (Harem Technique)!"

Ebisu was surprised when the clearing was enveloped in a massive plume of white smoke. Eventually the smoke cleared only for Ebisu's mouth to almost reach the floor while Konohamaru's mouth looked on in awe. The smoke had cleared to reveal a multitude of Naruto's Oiroke form, all of them giving Ebisu coy smile as they launched themselves at the blue clad man.

"Ebisu-sama!"

"Is this what you wanted Ebisu-sama!"

"I've been bad Ebisu-sama. Please punish me!"

Ebisu was at a loss. Not even on his wildest dream would he have imagined that his self-imposed mission would end like this. Yeah. It was him who had planned all of this in hope of getting both Naruto and Konohamaru to show him their respective Oiroke form. It was he who had told Konohamaru where Naruto would be that day. And after that it was only a matter of waiting so he could follow them towards where they would spar. Everything had been calculated to perfection.

In the end Ebisu had only one though on his mind as he passed out from a nosebleed of epic proportions that managed to dispel some of the Naruto's clones.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Uff. That took longer than I expected. I've got my last projects and I have been busy with group meetings, family and all around family issues. A lot of stuff had kept me from writing but I managed to successfully deliver this chapter before what I began to call 'weeks of hell' arrived.**

**The 'weeks of hell' are basically the last weeks of the term when we deliver projects and have or final tests. Yeah. A lot of stuff, important stuff, is coming up and I'm afraid I won't be able to update in the incoming month and a bit further from that. Do not fear, though. I'm NOT deleting nor abandoning this story.**

**But you guys don't care but I had to rant a bit. Meh. **

**This chapter was about setting and defining Naruto's character a bit more and setting up some stuff for the future. Also I'll tell you guys my reasons on why the teams are still the same. **

**As Shino would say; It's only logical. Seriously. The reasons are already on the chapter and if you actually stop for a minute and think about you'll see that keeping the teams as they are is the best choice since team dynamics as the best for why they were formed you know. It goes like this.**

**Team Seven: First Response, Escort, Delivery and Protection Team.**

**Team Eight: Tracking and anything-that-has-to-do-with-it Team.**

**Team Nine: Capture and Interrogation Team.**

**Got it? Yes? Cool.**

**That's all folks. Till next time.**

**Bye.**


End file.
